Mask of the Sea Queen
The Mask of the Sea Queen is a unique Mask of Power which gives the user godlike powers over water, ice, and aquatic life. History When the Capital City was sent into the Shadow Realm, much of Okoto's history and culture was lost in the chaos. The truth- and even very existence- of the Mask was lost to the mists of time. The only surviving information exists in the form of local legends and folklore, many of them conflicting with one another. The following information below is derived from these texts and oral stories. Regalia of Okoto This tale claims that the Maska and its original bearer came into being on Okoto. Long ago, Makuta forged a mask of power. This mask would be infused with the power of the seas and tundras. It would impress everyone, even his brother Ekimu. He made this mask to be more powerful than any Mask of Water his brother could ever make. Two years later, the mask was finished. This mask looked like the head of a sea dragon. Makuta had to find someone who would or even could wear this mask. Makuta went to the Region of Water. There, he found a mighty warrior who was one with her Element. The warrior saw Makuta and greeted him. He told the warrior that he forged a mask of power and would like her to wear this mask. The warrior said it would be a decorated honor and immediately agreed. The warrior asked what the name of the mask was. Makuta said that he called it, "The Mask of the Sea Queen." The warrior then donned the mask and was transformed. She grew in height, gained fins on her armor and her blade was turned into a trident. The warrior then decided she would need a new name. Since she wore the Mask of the Sea Queen, she chose the name, "Regalia." Everyone on Okoto heard about the mask and the warrior’s transformation. Even under his mask, Ekimu was visibly impressed, and Makuta was visibly pleased. Nymfia The Last A number of stories claim that the Mask originated from another society and culture. This series of tales claim that a race of amphibious beings created the Mask for their Monarchy. This "Mask of The Seas" was passed from one generation to the next. One day, the then-current monarchs- Lord Tagoran and Lady Nymfia- were visited by a mysterious figure. The cloaked man claimed himself to be Maui, a scholar of the oceans and their history. He was interested in their culture and wished to visit the libraries. While they welcomed him with open arms, the Lord and Lady sensed something was amiss. While he was helping himself with their lore, he asked a number of questions that made their Head Archivist uncomfortable. Chief among these were regarding their sorceries and the Mask of The Seas. The librarian politely dodged the questions, claiming that such things were symbols of their nation. For a time, it seemed as though he was content and left their city without any issue. Months later, however, a tragedy fell upon the underwater kingdom. While Tagoran and Nymfia were out hunting, a towering undead abomination attacked them. When the beast grabbed Tagoran and began dragging him into the abyss, he used his powers to propel the Mask to his queen. Despite her efforts, the monster escaped and her lover was lost. A month later, that same creature was part of an undead assault the city. Maui was leading the attack and revealed his true identity to be "Prutela", a lich from the surface world. To the queen's horror, her husband was killed and reanimated as a mindless slave to the warlock's will. Though the Mask of the Seas proved to be a boon in battle, The lich's Mask of Storms was devastating to the aquatic life around them. Seeing her city and people being torn apart by the necromancer's horde, she led an evacuation to the surface and abandoned their home. From that day forward, the mask would become the "Mask of The Sea Queen", and its bearer "Nymfia The Last". Prutela would set a base of operations at the ruins, and proclaim himself as "High Lord Regent of The Seas". The Sea Queen and her surviving citizens would immigrate to an unknown island, granted asylum by its rulers. She informed them of the lich and his crimes, warning that he may after her Mask and magics. For a time, her people rebuilt their lives on the surface world. While her subject mourned the loss of their king and loved ones, she kept a constant vigil in her new castle. She believed that he would come to finish what he started, and she and her allies had to be ready for his arrival. Years later, her fears came true. The lich led his army to the shores of her new home. Her people made a last stand against the warlock and his undead horrors. They were overwhelmed by the zombie horde, with each of their fallen being reanimated by the enemy. Yet as hope seemed lost, the rotting tide receded and Prutela called off the attack. He was seen leaving for places and reasons unknown, and the survivors were given a quick breather. Yet when the dust settled, they noticed that their Sea Queen was missing. The race set out across the land and nearby waters in search of her, but neither her or her Mask were found. They came to the conclusion that she perished in the battle and joined Pritela's army of undead puppets. A holiday was founded in her memory, and the people worship and mourn her at a temple. Description The Mask of the Sea Queen gives the user godlike powers over the waters and aquatic life. The mask allows the user to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time, can summon and control aquatic life to do the user’s bidding, or even call upon the traits of certain aquatic creatures, such as a fish’s defense mechanism. The mask also allows the user to summon water in even the hottest of regions out of thin air. The user can also create storms, tidal waves, and whirlpools. The mask also gives the user complete control of ice. With this mask, the user can create freeze anything from water to open flame. The user can even create massive icebergs. Known Users * A number of individuals identified as a "Sea Queen" **Regalia **Nymfia Appearances *''The Journey To One'' - First Appearance *''Lies in the Light'' - Mentioned *''Old Friends'' - Mentioned *''Shores of Our Imagination'' - In a Vision Category:Canon Articles Category:Objects Category:Generation 2 Category:Water Category:Ice Category:G2 Masks